Need Something to Change
by the elf of dark shadow prince
Summary: Every day is the same, one goes by the other. They blur together and make a fuzzy thought. Until first, a dagger, then a wanted poster. Who is this strange person, and why must Ezio feel as if its the change he needed. MEANWHILE; He felt alone and trapped by his thoughts. (Currently being REWRITTEN)
1. Ezio, and the dagger

_(Hey guys. So as you can tell, this chapter is pretty short. I apologize for that seeing as how I was trying to get to the next part of the story. Now this is an EzioXAltair. If you dont like Yaoi, I am sorry, but you might not want to read then. Now hope you enjoy the story.)_

Ezio was just going about his normal business, or about as normal as your day could be being an assassin. Now don't get me wrong, it was fun, but he got a little sick of being chased day after day.

Now so far he had killed... lets say 15 guards, and one target or maybe two, I wasn't really paying attention. Each time he killed a target he would get chased from side of the city to the other. By now he was used to this and sighed as he saw the guards, a group of about 20, give up searching for him as straw and hay was in his face.

After a few minutes, they left and he got out of the pile of hay, brushing his white and red assassin robes off, getting all the straw off of himself. He gave a long sigh and walked over to a wall and sat down. He noticed the people getting up and just standing there, like they didn't have anything better to do. He mumbled slightly annoyed "Same thing everyday. I don't mind but sometimes I get sick of it." He said looking around to see no other assassins. He looked down at the ground, slouched over to stare at his reflection in a very small thing of water, caught in between the paving. He then heard a small scream in the distance which broke the calm silence. He look up swiftly and saw a guard falling off a roof and onto the paving. He went over to the guard and saw a small cut on the side of his neck. He thought for a second and looked at where the guard was standing quickly and followed his line of sight to a wall. He climbed up the wall and found a dagger in the wall.

Now this wasn't some of the normal daggers. Those were made with a cheap metal, which made them very flexible and were very ridged from being poorly cut, mostly rusted. But this one, it was perfect. It was made with what looked like pure steel, which it wouldn't bend. He had to yank strongly a few times to get the piece of metal unburied from the wall. He held the dagger up in the air to look at it more. He noticed that it glistened in the sunlight, and had engravings along the blade. He looked around to see if he could find the person which this belong to, as he figured that they weren't just any random robber. No, they had meant to killed a guard, and they had the best equipment he figured.

He looked around for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. He sighed heavily and gave up looking for the person. He sat back down for a few more minutes before getting up with a slight mumble in frustration. He walk carefully and sneakily back to his home, which was the same from before his family... um, never mind. So as you could figure his mother and sister still live away, still in danger if they were to be with him, but from a different danger. So, now he lives alone in that pretty big home.

He opened the door and then closed it, making sure to lock it making almost no noise. He sighed heavily again, and walked up the stairs and climbed into his bed. He had white, silk sheets, with red silk blankets and black silk pillows. (as you can tell, he likes silk) Before he climbed into the incredibly soft bed, he changed into his night clothing. He walked out of the restroom, wearing silk cream, almost white, baggy pants. He wore black silk boxers with red elastic and white trimming at the bottom. Now he crawled into bed, and he wasn't a complete idiot and brought in a few more blankets, seeing as how it was quite cold in the room. He laid down, and looked up at the ceiling with a face of boredom. He sighed again and rolled on his side. He closed his eyes and mumbled before going into a light slumber of sleep, "another day, its all the same now."

_(now any comments or tips would be helpful. Thank you.)_


	2. Atlair, and the mysterious man

Altair ran from a group of Templars quickly, dodging person after person as he tried looked around while running trying to figure a plan. A Building and a small tunnel like path which was fairly dim, with little to no people going through, mostly because it was very narrow. He didn't have time to think but He took to the tunnel, taking the poor light as an advantage, quickly hiding against the wall, cloaking himself with the shadows.  
This was the first time he got to see how many guards were chasing him down exactly, which he quickly counted. _'Ten guards…' _He thought, as he began to pull out a small dagger to throw at one of them, but then stopped and put it back._ "That would cause a scene, which is the last thing I want to do here. Then they would know where I am hidden." _He then hid closer to the wall as one of the men dressed in the normal white with the red symbol shouted, "I think I saw him go that way!" Pointing down the main road. They ran past him, The Syrian assassin stayed silent, which wasn't much of a challenge. Once he saw all the guards pass, he walked out of the small tunnel like area and walked down the busy pathway, blending in with the waves of crowds.  
The rest of the day went by pretty normal, which mean for him pretty slow. He wanted a good chase or a strong enemy! Not these weak dumb soldiers. He scaled the side of what looked like a small building, with a small ledge here and there. He climbed it with ease, and made it to the top of the building effortless, only to see a guard. He looked at the man from under his hood, seeing as how his hood was always up. He then silently stood up, now looking at the back of the guard, with a slight scowl on his face. _"Templars piss me the hell off…" _That thought which he had thought many times before had come up again as he pulled out a dagger, not wanting to use his hidden blade for some odd reason. He took the dagger which now caught a ray of sun, causing it to glisten in the hand of the assassin, and aimed it at the guard, not even needing a second, he threw it at the guard, it slicing a large gash in the side of his neck, but continued in a straight path. He looked at the guard and sighed as the guard let out a loud scream, catching the attention of everybody around the building. _"Why couldn't of you just died silently!?" _He thought in anger.  
He expected the guard to fall backwards, but the man stumbled and the Templar fell forwards, falling off the side of the building. He sighed loudly and spoke calmly. "Let the others take care of him." He then looked around for a second, looking around for where his dagger could of gone and then it was, dug into a the side of a wall. He was about to go and get it, until he saw a person who was sitting on a bench, start to climb the wall towards the dagger. He gave a small growl and watched as the person scaled the wall with speed. He then saw the clothes, or more like white robes the man with a hood was dressed in. _"An assassin! Why was he just sitting there?" _He wondered but not before quickly jumping down into a stack of hay right before the man turned to look at the ledge. Altair watch as the man got the dagger and put it in his pocket, _"Thief…"_ He thought with a scowl in anger and annoyance. He then saw everybody distracted by the dead body and took the chance to run away while the crowd gathered.  
The day dragged by, but the mysterious man who know had his dagger was on his mind, trying to figure out who the man was. But he then looked to the shy and saw that the moon was already out. He groaned and said "Finally this day has come to an end."  
He quickly made his way to one of the assassin hideouts, which he knew would give him a place to rest. The man greeted Altair but then said "Sir, it has been over a few weeks and you have come here every night, are you sure you would not rather spend a night in your home?"  
Altair didn't turn around, but only responded in a cold tone "Do not question what I do, for it may be the last question to mutter." With that he walked into a separate room and slammed the door shut, making the man wince at the loud noise. He quickly saw the small bed, seeing as how it was one of the few things in the room besides a small candle which barely lit the small room. He sighed and took his robes of leaving him in a pair of pants which were a greyish-black. He quickly laid in the small, hard bed and managed to go to sleep quickly, but not before that same image replayed in his head of the man. _"I have to figure out who he is…But that will wait till tomorrow…"_ And with that, he fell into slumber.


	3. The wanted assassin

Ezio slowly began to wake up, and saw the sun rising as birds chirped from the window. He sat up and stretched, with a small smile on his fine lips, and he pulled the covers away from him, his legs now on the cold cedar woods floor. He stood up, and slowly walked over to the window to see a bright blue bird, with black eyes chirping away. He yawned and then went over to where his robes were, which were draped over the side of a chair by the door.  
He quickly got dressed and opened the door, and ran out f the main door, knowing he had a lot of enemies to kill today. He managed to put his hood up as he walked outside, wincing slightly at the sunlight which assaulted his eyes. He made the hidden blade come out, only to look at it for a second before retracting it again.  
He looked around, and saw a guard talking to two more guards. _"This early?" _He wondered, and he knew he was wanted. He climbed a building looking for one of the posters of himself, a wanted poster. He saw a view throughout the day, ripping them down. But through the day, he began to see guards, but more guards than normal. He gave a confused look, noting this as he continued to leap from building to building.

Altair woke up with a startle as he quickly grabbed his sword, knowing there was something in his room. He looked around, and wondered how anything got in his room, then he saw the door cracked open. He snuck over to the door, sword in hand and swung it open.  
"Meow meow" A black cat said before jumping and hissing as it ran away.  
"Just a damn cat..." He grumbled, then he slammed his door shut again, and got dressed. He had been sleeping on beds of little comfort for a while, and it has started to take its toe on his back, as it pained him to move sometimes. But he would never tell anybody, he was to strong to do that. He quickly left, only to wince in the back of his mind as he leaped and climbed a building, looking at the people walking down on the paths. He sighed and saw more than twenty guards walking. He looked not confused, but intrigued. He then looked around, and saw that there were wanted posters on some buildings, but mostly of a man of which he did not recognize. He paid little attention to it, and decided that he might as well get on with the day.

Ezio saw more and more posters and gave a small chuckle. He took out a few Templars that day, but none that really were worth remembering. He was about to take the rest of the day and simply go home, seeing as how there was little to nothing to do until-  
"Hey! Have you seen this man?" A Templar asked a nearby woman, holding up not a white piece of cloth with the image sewn in, but more like an aged ripped up, now almost the color of burnt paper. He saw the woman shake her head, and the Templar looked angry, but then threw the piece of parchment down onto the pavement and said "Well then he isn't here!" And stormed off. He didn't look at the parchment, but he felt a few drops of water on his head. Then he looked up at the sky, and saw clouds of pitch black, a storm. He stood up, but then it started to rain more quickly and then before he knew it, it was pouring. The cracks in between the rocks of the pavement, were now puddles, and he aw the parchment, now soaked and in a small puddle of its own as people stomped on it to get home. He quickly grabbed the parchment and looked at the face of the hooded person. He then ran not home, but saw a quick hide out on top of a building. He jumped inside of the small roofed area, and sat down. He looked at the soaked parchment, and held it studying the face carefully, but there wasn't much considering his hood hid all of his defining features. The only thing that could be seen was hip lips, chin, and a small scar that went over a corner of his lips. He looked at the face, now just in silence, but then saw the name. _**"The Nameless Assassin…"**_ He mumbled, those words sent a chill own his spine. He then read the description.  
_**This assassin is deadly, if you see him, do not try to capture him, call the guards and hide. This assassin has never shown his face, and we are not aware of his name. There is a large sum cash reward for bringing this man in, DEAD."  
**_

He jumped when he heard a large thunder roar, and sat the parchment down. He took out the dagger, which he looked at, a bright light making it almost glow from lightning. He traced his finger over the engravings and noticed at the base of the dagger, there was a small 'A' graved into it.  
He thought for a moment, but chose to remain silent, think about yesterday.

Altair was soaked in the rain, and he grumbled as he ran from rooftop to roof top. He quickly saw a place to take shelter and took the chance. He dove in the small sheltered area, He landed on his feet, and stood looking. But he fall backwards once he heard a sound. He looked at where the sound came from only to see, a man dressed in white and red robes.

_(Sorry that my chapters have been so short, but I will try to get better t it. If you all could help me, that would be wonderful. I am going from now to write in a lot of detail, you have been warned.)_


End file.
